Bifurcated legged clothing, in one form or another, have been in use for centuries. Typically, bifurcated legged clothing are comprised of pants, trousers, jeans, shorts, leggings and pajamas. These are outer garments worn by men and women that covers the body from the waist (or hip) downwards, covering each leg separately (rather than a cloth across both legs as in skirts and other dresses), usually as far as the ankles. Technically, any bifurcated legged garment or clothing worn on the lower torso will be a prior art.
Other commonly used synonyms for pants include pantaloons, breeches, britches, slacks, baggies, bell-bottoms, blue jeans, cargo pants, cords, corduroys, denims, hose, legging (or leggin), sweatpants, pants suit, pantsuit, bloomers, knee breeches and knickerbockers. Other bifurcated legged clothing can include “Neck to Toe” suits, such as workshop garments, space suits or nightwear garments.
A main problem with conventional bifurcated legged clothing is that one has to pull them down when using a toilet, especially for the women. Most pants have a fly, an opening covering the groin that makes the pants easier to put on or take off. The opening also allows men to urinate without lowering their pants, but not for women.
There have been some modifications in pants (in general) throughout the history, which are not as effective as the current invention. For example, some pajamas feature a drop seat (also known as a trap door or butt flap), a buttoned opening in the back, designed to allow the wearer to conveniently use a toilet.
However, these types of clothing have drawbacks that makes it difficult to wear underwear. Drop seats were very common on pajamas made prior to 1950s, but today they are rather rare.
A brand named “EZ-GO™ PANTS/SHORTS” was launched to serve anyone (typically men) who is infirmed, confined to a bed or in a wheelchair, in elderly care or rehabilitation.
Another problem with conventional bifurcated legged clothing for women is that they are not able to change sanitary napkins (menstrual pad or tampons) without pulling down the pants, in a limited privacy.
Another problem with conventional bifurcated legged clothing for women is that they are not able to be worn when performing sexual intercourse without removing or pulling down the pants completely.
Additionally, typical pants hinders doctors to perform minimally invasive surgical treatment, in the pelvic/vaginal region. The above is also quite inconvenient for people in uniforms such as athletes, pilots, truck drivers, etc., as well as hospital patients, disabled persons, and the elderly.
While these different types of prior art may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a convenient flap in the front of the pants and similar types such as, but not restricted to jeans, trousers, shorts, leggings or pajamas. This would help the user in conjunction with front opening (or easy access or open crotch) underwear/panties in using a toilet, changing sanitary napkins (menstrual pad or tampons) or performing sexual intercourse, without removing or pulling down the pants completely.
Most pants have a fly, an opening covering the groin that makes the pants easier to put on or take off. The opening also allows men to urinate without lowering their pants, but not for women. There had been some modifications in pants (in general) throughout the history, which are not as effective as the current invention.
In these respects, the pants and similar types with a convenient front flap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a contraption primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient flap in the front of the pants and similar types such as, but not restricted to jeans, trousers, shorts, leggings or pajamas. This would help the user in conjunction with front opening (or easy access or open crotch) underwear/panties in using a toilet, changing sanitary napkins (menstrual pad or tampons) or performing sexual intercourse, without removing or pulling down the pants completely. Additionally, the invention will allow performing minimally invasive surgical treatment, in the pelvic/vaginal region, without removing or pulling down the pants completely.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.